katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
868 Wayne Brother
Adult Male: 868 Wayne Brother was also identified as bear 62 in the fall Year First Identified: 2006 as a subadult, 2002 year of birth, 2014 adult male Year Last Observed: 2015 (October 24, 2015) Known Offspring Of: '''438 Flo 2002 litter '''Darting Attempts: There were no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. 868 was deceased prior to this time. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2002:' 'October 2002:' Two of the three of 438 Flo's 2002 spring cubs. One of these could be 868 Wayne Brother: 438 FLO PIC 2002.10.xx in 2 of 3 SPRING CUBS w MILK MOUTHS MAYBE 83 & 868 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|2 of the 3 of 438 Flo's 2002 spring cubs. One of them could be 868 Wayne Brother. NPS photo '2003:' Park visitor, Eric Jones captured these videos of 438 Flo and her yearlings (Wayne Brothers 868 and 83 are two of the three littermates): An adult male bear follows the 438 family group. 438 rectifies the situation in this 2003 video by Eric Jones: 438 Flo with her three yearlings in this 2003 video by Eric Jones: 'October 2003:' 438 Flo with two of her three yearlings, 868 Wayne Brother and 83 Wayne Brother): 438 FLO PIC 2003.10.xx 438 BKGRND w 2 of 3 YEARLINGS FOREGROUND in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|438 Flo (background left) with yearlings 83 & 868 Wayne Brothers October 2003 NPS photo '2004:' 'July 2004:' 438 Flo with her three 2.5 year-old cubs; 868 & 83 Wayne Brother are two of the three offspring: 438 FLO PIC 2004.07.xx w 3 2.5 YEAR OLD CUBS in 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|435 Flo (front right) with her three 2.5 year-old cubs; 868 & 83 are 2 of the 3 offspring July 2004 NPS photo '2007:' 'September 2007:' 868 WAYNE BROTHER PIC 2007.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 29.JPG|868 Wayne Brother September 2007 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks book page 29 '2011:' 'June 2011:' 868 WAYNE BROTHER PIC 2011.06.xx 2014 BoBr PG 29.JPG|868 Wayne Brother June 2011 NPS photo from 2014 Bears of Brooks book page 29 'July 2011:' 868 Wayne Brother NPS photos from the 2012 Bears of Brooks River iBook: 868 WAYNE BROTHER PIC 2011.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|868 Wayne Brother July 2011 NPS photo 868 WAYNE BROTHER PIC 2011.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 02.JPG|868 Wayne Brother July 2011 NPS photo 868 WAYNE BROTHER PIC 2011.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 03.JPG|868 Wayne Brother July 2011 NPS photo 868 WAYNE BROTHER PIC 2011.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 04.JPG|868 Wayne Brother July 2011 NPS photo '2012:' 868 Wayne Brother was included in the 2012 Bears of Brooks River iBook : 868 WAYNE BROTHER PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|868 Wayne Brother information from 2012 Bears of Brooks River iBook 868 WAYNE BROTHER INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK PAGE.png|868 Wayne Brother page in the 2012 Bears of Brooks River iBook 'July 2012:' 868 WAYNE BROTHER PIC 2012.07.xx 2014 BoBr PG 29.JPG|868 Wayne Brother July 2012 NPS photo from 2014 Bears of Brooks book page 29 'September 2012:' 868 WAYNE BROTHER PIC 2012.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 29.JPG|868 Wayne Brother September 2012 NPS photo from 2014 Bears of Brooks book page 29 '2013:' 'July 2013:' 868 WAYNE BROTHER PIC 2013.07.xx 2014 BoBr PG 29.JPG|868 Wayne Brother July 2013 NPS photo from 2014 Bears of Brooks book page 29 '2014:' 868 Wayne Brother was included in the adult males section of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book on page 29: 868 WAYNE BROTHER INFO 2014 BoBr PG 29 TOP.JPG|868 Wayne Brother's page in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 29 (top only) 868 WAYNE BROTHER INFO 2014 BoBr PG 29 BOTTOM.JPG|868 Wayne Brother's page in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 29 (bottom only) 'July 2014:' 2014.07.??: 868 Wayne Brother close-up in this video by laddnshirl: 2014.07.03: 868 Wayne Brother unsuccessfully fishing the lip in this video by WatchNBears: 'October 2014:' 2014.10.04: Ranger Jeanne's flickr album "Three-way playfight" with 868 Wayne Brother, 83 Wayne Brother and 68. On October 4, 2014, Mike Fitz witnessed "83, 68, and 868 play-fighting in the lower river, even all of them at the same time. Play-fights are usually one-on-one affairs, so it was unusual to see the three of them playing" His "best explanation: They were well fed and the mood was right." 868 Wayne Brother, 83 Wayne Brother, and 68 playfight video by Mike Fitz : "Here is part of the conclusion between 868 Wayne Brother and 68" video by Mike Fitz: 2014.10.20: 868 Wayne Brother and possibly 68 video by JoeBear: '2015:' 'July 2015:' 2015.07.??: (July 24, 2015 or prior): 868 Wayne Brother mating with 289 highlight video by Explore: 2015.07.??: (July 8, 2015 or prior) 868 Wayne Brother in the riffles video by Mso Belle: 2017.07.??: (July 27, 2015 or prior): Beginning at 3:51 intp this video by enapic 868 Wayne Brother and 409 Beadnose can be seen playing musical fishing spot with their favorite location to fish the lip: 2015.07.??: (July 31, 2015 or prior): 868 Wayne Brother fishing the lip with 409 Beadnose video by Jozef Bienkowski: 2015.07.10: 409 Beadnose and 868 Wayne Brother negotiate rights to a spot fishing the lip video by Martina: (NEED TO ASK MARTINA ABOUT THIS VIDEO & THE .html EXTENSION) 'October 2015:' 2015.10.11: 868 Wayne Brother sauntering along Spit Road video by Mickey Williams: 868 Wayne Brother enters the lower Brooks River video by Mickey Williams: 2015.10.26: The large brown object (aka "blob") on the spit is determined to be an adult male bear. Video by JoeBear: 2015.10.28: Ranger Michael Saxton and Ranger Leslie Skora return to Brooks Camp to collect some of the remains of 868 Wayne Brother for necropsy. Ranger Leslie Skora captured these photos : 'November 2015:' 2015.11.11: '''Anchorage Daily News article about the deaths of 868 Wayne Brother and 451's cub: Katmai Bear Cam Captures Pair of Mysterious Deaths by Hannah Colton '''2015.11.13: Ranger Roy Wood, Ranger Leslie Skora, and Ranger Michael Saxton discuss the death of 868 Wayne Brother in this live chat video by Explore: Resource Link: Ranger Michael Saxton mentions this in the live chat above: Serological survey of selected canine viral pathogens and zoonoses in grizzly bears ( Ursus arctos horribilis) and black bears ( Ursus americanus) from Alaska Live Outdoors article about the deaths of 868 Wayne Brother and 451's cub: Two Mysterious Bear Deaths At Katmai National Park Alarm Rangers 2015.11.20: '''Anchorage Daily News article: Lab Pinpoints Cause of 1 Katmai Bear Death; Other Remains Unknown by Hannah Colton '''2015.11.23: Recents Bear Deaths at Brooks River Katmai Terrane blog by Ranger Mike Fitz and Ranger Jeanne Roy 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' 868 Wayne Brother is believed to be the 2002 offspring of 438 Flo. 438 had a litter of 3 spring cubs in 2002. 83 Wayne Brother is believed to be 868's littermate from 438 Flo's 2002 litter. There is speculation or wonder that 68 may possibly be the remaining of the 3 "Wayne Brother". Without DNA, there is no evidence to support this theory. 'Darting Attempts:' 868 Wayne brother died October 24, 2015. Ranger Michael Saxton's darting was done at Brooks Camp beginning in 2016. Category:Bear Book